Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Redone: Reunion
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Fire Emblem/Mega Man/Kingdom Hearts/X-Over Crossover. Set during Chapter 4 of my Sacred Stones mod. Iniabi and Female Morgan finally reunite after Female Morgan was presumed dead after her betrayal and dying with Exalted Falchion driven through her body.


"Prepare to rot as we build our new world!" Female Morgan growled, facing Zero, Xolette, and their many allies.

"Hold it right there, Morgan!" a voice shouted.

Robin and Iniabi charged in between Phoenix and those in Zero's group. Robin stared at Female Morgan with rage in her brown eyes. The woman was getting older in life, but her eyes still shone with a fierce determination and her mind was still as sharp as it was in her younger days.

"Phoenix. I should have known it was you. What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" Robin asked angrily.

Morgan smirked at her grandmother-in-law.

"Hee hee. Hey, Grandmother! Long time no see." Morgan greeted.

Robin glared at the Manakete girl.

"You will never be family, you little bitch! You manipulated my grandson and turned on him when he needed you most. You betrayed our trust, the trust of ALL your people, and tried to kill the man that took you in!" Robin snarled.

Morgan put a finger to her lips coyly.

"Ah, but you see, Grandmother, it was Iniabi that betrayed me. He didn't want to submit to Master Grima and serve me willingly, so I had to resort to... drastic measures. And those... rats do NOT deserve my love. Everyone, except Iniabi, is below me, their GODDESS! They... are... filth." Morgan growled.

"You're disgusting!" Robin hissed.

Morgan giggled.

"Thanks, whore" Morgan said.

She moved closer to Iniabi with a hopeful look on her face.

"Anyway, to get down to business... you remember me, right, Iniabi? It's me! Morgan! You're loving and faithful wife!" Morgan asked.

Iniabi looked at the green haired girl with a confused look, before frowning sullenly.

"What are you even talking about? I don't have any recollection of a monster like you." Iniabi replied.

Morgan was surprised.

"Really? Hmm..." Morgan muttered.

She went silent for a moment at the revelation, but then perked up as she realized something.

"Ah, I see. Mother must have wiped out all your memories of me." Morgan said.

The girl scowled in anger and disgust.

"That whore, trying to ruin the relationship that I started with MY man!" Morgan growled.

"Mother?" Iniabi asked in confusion.

He looked at Morgan closely. Now that he thought about it, she did seem oddly familiar. Her hair was a familiar shade of green, her ears were strangely pointed instead of being round, and she looked almost exactly like...

"Wait... Tiki is your mother?" Iniabi asked in surprise.

Morgan giggled.

"Yep. That's right. So not only do I have Fell blood too, but I also have Divine blood in my veins." Morgan replied.

"That's..." Iniabi started to say.

"Impossible? Improvable? A lie?" Morgan asked.

She chuckled as she lifted both her hands to reveal an Exalted and Fell Brand respectively on each hand. She then put her hands on her cheeks and squeezed them tightly, thrusting her Fell facial markings out.

"Oh, I assure you, Inby... I'm not lying to you. After all, you have both Fell and Exalted blood in your veins, no?" Morgan asked.

Iniabi was surprised to see her brands, but he scowled when Morgan called him "Inby".

"Do NOT call me Inby! Only my wives get to call me that!" Iniabi growled.

Morgan frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes... your whores." Morgan muttered.

She slowly approached Iniabi.

"Here... let me fix your memories for you." Morgan said.

Iniabi took a step back in caution as the greenette approached him.

"What are you..." Iniabi started to ask.

Morgan calmly and gently placed her hands on Iniabi's forehead. As she did, his mind exploded in pain. Iniabi clutched his head in pain and screamed in total agony as Morgan channeled magic into his memory. Iniabi failed to register Robin yelling his name, but could only feel pain. As he knelt on the ground, all his memories of Morgan from their relationship came pouring back to him. The moment they first met in Ylisstol Castle's throne room, to the moment Morgan first had sex with him after they pronounced their feelings for each other and he got her pregnant with Malachia, Raven, and Kayda's eggs, to all their happy moments as a couple, to Iniabi being forced to kill her with Exalted Falchion after her betrayal. And with the return of his memories came feelings of immense pain and sadness.

"I... I remember now." Iniabi muttered.

He stood up and looked at Morgan with tears in his eyes.

"P-Phoenix... no... M-Morgan..." Iniabi started to say.

Morgan sighed happily, knowing her beloved was truly back.

"Hehe. Yes, Iniabi?" Morgan asked.

"I-I... why?" Iniabi asked.

Morgan frowned.

"Hmm? Pardon?" Morgan asked.

"Why... why did you turn into this?" Iniabi asked.

Morgan sighed irritably.

"We've been over this, Iniabi. Master Grima promises us eternal bliss. We could be so happy together! Why can't you see that?" Morgan asked.

Iniabi shook his head

"Morgan... I'm... I'm so happy to see you. I'm so happy to see you're alive again. And... and I love you... but... but we can't be together like that. Grima promises nothing but death. All would suffer endlessly under him. I... I can't even recognize you

anymore." Iniabi replied.

Morgan closed her eyes and sighed.

"I see... this is just a repeat of our last encounter. And here I was, thinking you'd change your mind with seeing me alive again. I was sure that you'd learn your lesson with killing me once already, but... looks like I was SO very wrong about that." Morgan said.

She opened her eyes with a scowl, the formerly-dark purple and now-red eyes now burning like a blood red fire.

"Hmph! Very well then, "dear husband". I'll just drag you before Master Grima myself, then. He can give you his blessing and make you see the truth, and only then can you serve with me in a world of death." Morgan growled.

She gave a shout as she transformed into her Dragon form. Iniabi took a step back as Morgan turned to look at her husband, who hadn't even unsheathed Falchion yet, as he didn't want to hurt her.

"Please don't do this, Morgan. I... I can't take fighting you again. I've already had to kill you before. I don't want to lose you again." Iniabi pleaded.

"Shut up, Iniabi! You shouldn't have sided against Master Grima, then! If you only accepted his grace, then we could rule together. We could be happy together. We could make love to each other all we'd want without any worry!" Morgan snapped.

Her head lowered and looked at the ground. She couldn't express emotion in her dragon form, but Iniabi felt immense anger and sadness coming from her regardless.

"Our... our daughters could have grown up knowing their mother. Malachia... Raven... Kayda... I'm... I'm so ashamed I could never be there for them. They don't even remember me!" Morgan said sadly.

She looked over at her husband.

"I wanted to watch them grow up, y'know? Feed them, bathe them, teach them magic and tactics. Teach them to be cute little dragons. Motherly stuff, y'know? But I... I-I could never do that..." Morgan muttered.

She closed her eyes and gave a low moan of sadness. Iniabi sighed, understanding her pain.

"Morgan..." Iniabi started to say.

Morgan's eyes lashed open in rage.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Morgan yelled angrily.

She gave a growl.

"Gods, Iniabi, I forgot how stupid you could be! You chose this path... so now you can walk down it! Maybe after I drag you to Master, you'll finally accept my offer. We WILL be together, whether you want to or not!" Morgan snarled.

Iniabi held out a hand to her in a panic.

"Morgan, NO!" Iniabi shouted.


End file.
